comicsretconfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Lantern II
Add intro text here. Statistics Character Description * Name: Alena Scott (formerly Alan Scott) * Codename: Green Lantern II (some refer to her as Green Lantern Zwei) * Age: 15 * Height: 5' 3" * Stats:36B-22-32 * Power: Body hosts the Star Heart, a sentient magical power source, Power Ring * Talents: Student, Comic Geek, Gamer, Artist * Accesories: Power Ring Skills / Abilities * Strength: Class 2 * Agility: Class 3 * Endurance: Class 4 (I know that seems a little high, but Alena's stamina is magically enhanced.) * Intelligence: 130 IQ * Willpower: Class 3 * Geek Lore-Comics: 4 * Geek Lore-Movies: 4 * Geek Lore-Television: 4 * Pop Culture: 4 * Computers: 3 * Video Games: 4 Narrative Powers: The Star-Heart is a well of nigh-unexhaustable magical power; it is sentient, and has a intuitive understanding of supernatural forces. It rarely acts of it's own accord, as it has limited imagination and willpower. If it's existence (and by extension, Alena's) is threatened, the Star Heart will react accordingly; generally by healing her wounds or teleporting her to a random (safe) location. It's power can, in theory, do anything, with sufficient willpower. Alena's Resilience factor (more on this later) is far greater than one might assume; she can be hurt, but it's very difficult to seriously injure her. Alena's Power Ring is designed to amplify her Will so that she can use some of the Star Hearts power in a very similar manner to a Green Lantern Ring. It's only real limits are Alena's creativity and her ability to overcome her own doubts; for example, Alena is afraid of flying at supersonic speeds, thusly, she cannot do so. The Star Heart is attuned to The Green, the spiritual bond that ties all plant life together across the universe. However, it lacks any real authority over the Earth; it's light will nuture plants, but it cannot harm them. Thus, plant-based enemies or wooden objects cannot be affected by Alena's ring. Life Support: The energies of the Star Heart allow Alena to survive without oxygen for up to an hour, without water for up to a week, and without food for up to a month. In theory, the Star Heart can allow Alena to remain active without sleep for up to a week, but Alena's mind has difficulties grasping this concept, thus, she sleeps in short bursts, a few hours at a time. Mystical Awareness: Alena can sense magical/spiritual energies around her (The Spectre, for example, manifested as a migraine). History Alan Scott was your typical geek; he was into comics, pop culture, sci fi, fantasy role-playing games, all the things that guarantee you have few friends, and no girlfriends. He also had an obsession with a real-life supehero, Jade, the Green Lantern. Everything changed when he discovered the mystical Star Heart, which granted him a wish. To be a superhero like Jade. He found himself both imbued with incredible powers, and transformed into a girl; in reality, he hadn't been in love with Jade, he'd wanted to be her. To his surprise, his family was very accepting and supportive of his...her transformation. Taking the name Alena, she found that her twin sister (who she now greatly resembled) Alison was also a metahuman, a shapeshifter (see Copycat)! Alena soon embarked on a career as a hero, only to run into the real Green Lantern. After a short battle, Alena proved herself to be a hero, and became the new Green Lantern! Appearance Alena is a petite young teenager with short blonde hair and green eyes that seem to glow faintly (the Green Flame can be seen in her pupils). She's quite attractive. As Green Lantern Zwei, she changes her hair to a dark green color. Personality Alena's strongest suit is her compassion for others. It affects every aspect of her life, and is her greatest strength. Though she has many doubts and fears, which hamper the use of her powers, whenever she is protecting others, she overcomes these flaws and can truly use the awesome might at her disposal. As an artist, she's quite creative, coming up with novel, even unprecedented uses for her powers. She feels emotions very keenly, and they can sometimes overwhelm her completely, forcing her to rely on others; but you could have no better friend. She'd die to protect those she cares about. Category:Characters Category:Heroes